1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amphibious transport for motor vehicles, more specifically to a temporary enclosure which wraps about an automobile or similar land vehicle, which adapts the vehicle for travel on water under power provided by the vehicle's propulsion system. The device may be carried by the vehicle when the vehicle is operating on land, and is deployed about the vehicle for carrying the vehicle over the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art is replete with patented apparatus for supporting a vehicle for movement on water under propulsion of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,307, patented by P. F. Acocella on Jan. 5, 1926, describes a barge having a hull of sufficient displacement to support the weight of an automobile. The hull has a deck and a plurality of rollers in the deck geared through a drive to a propeller which extends through the hull submerged below the stern of the barge. The rollers are placed so that the car can be driven onto the barge and onto the rollers for operating the propeller by rotating the drive wheels of the vehicle. Means is provided to lock the rollers against rotation so that the car can obtain sufficient traction to move off the rollers. A pair of turntables attached to a rudder by bell cranks and rudder lines, receive the steering wheels of the vehicle for operating the rudder by turning the steering wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,016, patented Apr. 11, 1961 by S. J. Rossi, describes attaching buoyant wheels on axial extensions, to the wheels of the vehicle. The buoyant wheels have a buoyancy sufficient to float the vehicle to which they are attached. Flat radial plates on the buoyant wheels provide steering by acting as rudders on the steerable wheels of the vehicle. A plurality of U-shaped clamps aid in securing the buoyant wheels to the vehicle wheels which are primarily attached to the vehicle wheels by the vehicle's wheel bolts. The buoyant wheels include paddle means for propelling the vehicle over the water. Optionally, an auxiliary buoyant float platform having horizontally extending wings in outrigger fashion is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,184, patented by L. A. Curcio on Dec. 5, 1961, describes an outer ring of buoyant material, such as an inflatable casing, surrounding a generally rectangular and flat floor of buoyant material. The combination of outer ring and floor form a raft having sufficient buoyancy to support a vehicle. The floor has holes through which the wheels of the vehicle extend into the water when the bottom of the vehicle frame is supported by the floor. The wheels propel the raft by rotating in the water. For improved thrust, each wheel may be fitted with a rubber or plastic belt having a plurality of parallel transverse ridges. The vehicle is loaded onto the raft by driving it over the casing and floor while they are deflated and flat. In another embodiment, one side of the outer ring is detachably fastened together so that it can be spread apart in order to permit the vehicle to drive through onto the inflated raft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,821, patented Oct. 26, 1965 by V. R. Godwin, describes a land vehicle that is converted to be driven on water by attachment of elongated concave shells to the sides of the vehicle body so that they form catamaran pontoons by capturing air against the body of the vehicle. The shells enclose the front wheels of the vehicle and present a streamlined front end for the vehicle. The rear road wheels of the vehicle are removed from the brake drums and replaced with paddle wheels which are bolted on the brake drums. The pontoons support the body of the vehicle so that the rear wheels extend into the water for thrusting the vehicle over the water. A propeller mounted rearward through the each concave shell may be provided, driven by attachment to the brake drum. Steering is by a rearward mounted rudder, connected by belt and pulleys to the steering wheel shaft for operation by the steering wheel shaft.